


post concert

by cliffxrd (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, HYFR, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, and plus i've read too much bottom!louis and just no, i think i guess, i'm also bad at tagging, louisandharry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cliffxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is clingy and this is the night of the last take me home concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	post concert

**Author's Note:**

> i promise that if you don't like it i will not come back

 

harry wants to cry. he’s not sure why, but the last concert for the take me home tour has just ended, and he’s hot and sweaty and the adrenaline is so over powering. he wants to dance some more and shout and he wants to _fuck_. but he also wants to cry. so now he’s sitting in the back of a van, with his head on louis’ shoulder and they’re heading back to the hotel for one more night before their flight back home – and all he can think is… nothing. he simply cannot think straight.

all the boys are still buzzing about too, practically shouting above the ringing in their ears about how sick that was, and how they really can’t want to release the new album, ‘midnight memories’ and start planning the 2014 tour. deep down, they all know that in a few hours they’ll take it back. sometimes breaks are just fantastic, okay. again, though, harry is just kind of there. like, okay. he’s shouting too, but he’s trying to forget the burning in his throat while he’s also trying to get louis to notice that his hand is literally sitting on his crotch. so he bites his lips and thinks about how paul has just shouted over all of them that they’ll arrive at the hotel in precisely ten minutes and starts to palm louis through his jeans. then is when louis starts to notice, he guesses. louis tenses a little bit and tries to keep his eyes only focused on niall, who’s babbling about his favorite part of the tour. and what harry’s grabbing at starts to poke up at the material. which makes him smirk of course.

“hey, lou.” harry rasps, and louis looks down at him.

“wassit?” said boy slurs between chuckles, slowly tearing his eyes away zayn.

“hi.” harry grins.

louis leans down to give harry’s puckered pink lips a quick kiss. “hey, baby.” then, he turns back to zayn and niall’s story about awkwardly running into taylor swift backstage at the vma’s a while back. it’s not even that funny except zayn was smoking in the dressing rooms with louis and liam before they left. and yeah.

 _no_ harry thinks _no no look at me, lou._ because goddammit it’s been way too long since they’ve had a night together. it’s time for louis to look at him. harry’s quick to let his hand roam up to the belt loops on louis’ jeans, and tug impatiently.

“haz, c’mon,” louis wiggles his hips in his seat, looking down at his boyfriend.

“wanna’ be with you, lou.” louis gives him a confused look. harry wants to cry more than ever before. “need you so bad.” he bites the shell of louis’ ear.

louis immediately catches on and gasps. harry’s got his hand halfway down harry’s pants and by now the other lads have just awkwardly shifted the conversation to just fit the three of them. “h-how long till the hotel?” louis asks. never takes his eyes off of the younger boy though.

_good._

the answer comes shortly. “’bout three minutes. s’gonna’ be crowded, we’ve gotta move fast.”

harry almost jumps out of his seat at that because only three minutes and then he gets louis all to himself to do whatever he wants for the next nine hours and he just. he just. yes. he keeps his hand on louis’ clothed erection the whole three minutes, wiggling his fingers just above the elastic of his boxer briefs. and louis’ keeps his lips pressed to harry’s temple the whole three minutes and that gives them both a very nice warm feeling in their tummies. this all means lots of sex and cuddles.

crowded, as paul had described the hotel earlier, was an understatement. there are fans with signs literally swarming around the place. and yeah, it’s real flattering to think _hey, they’re here for us,_ but _hey, we just gave you a four hour concert, and now i can’t speak and i’m gonna pass out_ is also penetrating their brain cells. or whatever. so they follow paul and a few other guards through the sea of girls, they just kind of wave awkwardly and stop for a few selfies. and then they get inside and it’s really quiet except for the really annoying buzz of screams straining through the glass doors.

and plus louis and harry can’t even hold hands at the moment. it’s against the rules of some kind of contract that harry never really got caught up in. except the time he had to sign ten thousand different pages of it. ew. paul goes up to up to the front desk while the rest of the boys rush to the elevators. their back are facing the fans now so they can’t brush up against each other 'accidentally'.

and harry wants to pull his hair out.

“louis, lou, louis, _louuuu_ ,” he’s muttering under his breath and he’s fighting with himself so hard not to grab his own dick. “’m so hard, need you real bad.” he repeats for the seventh time.

louis grumbles in acknowledgment. he’s about to push the ‘up’ button again but the doors opened right then. they all rushed inside, laughing breathlessly as the buzzing of the screams actually got louder. the doors close and harry wants louis to take him right then and there but instead louis just keeps him back against the wall and grinds up on him.

a few minutes later, louis and harry stumble into their room, breathing into each other’s mouths, hands scratching at fabrics and – and harry’s throat is burning more than ever. he’s babbling about louis’ hands or something and all louis can do is lead him to the bed. “c’mon babe, i got ya’.” he chuckles, laying harry down. for a quick few seconds, they stare at each other, smiling like idiots and nuzzling their noses together. “love you.” louis whispers.

“luhh you more,” harry breathes between giggles. he pulls louis back down by his neck, teeth clanking in the most uncomfortable way. they don’t really care though, just continue to shed their clothing. then they’re both naked, their clothes gone in a pile at the end of the bed. louis rocks back and forth on to harry’s thigh, smiling through his moans.

harry’s eyes look really sparkly tonight. “haz,” louis gasps. “drawer – top drawer i think.”

harry nods obediently as his arm flies back to the nightstand and opens the drawer, grabbing a bottle of almost full lube. what a shame he thinks. louis climbs off of him as harry passes him the bottle and spreads his legs before pushing them up so that his feet are planted flat on the mattress. putting his head back on the pillow, harry grabs onto his neglected cock and gives a tug, waiting for louis’ fingers as he stares at the ceiling.

well. well, louis’ got different plans. well.

louis’ tongue is slow at first, licking over and around harry’s hole, who tries so hard not to push down. he’s already got to hold the base of his cock to keep from spilling because _“oh, shit.”_

“yeah?” louis giggles. he thrusts his tongue up through the tight ring of muscle.

“can’t lou, wasn’t – _morefuckyes_ – ready, i-”

louis only hums and kisses, massaging circles into harry’s cheeks with his thumbs. the younger boy is gasping and writhing beneath him, fighting with himself. should he let go of himself and risk it to try and get louis’ closer or no? _no_ , he discovers that the moment he did, he’d be gone. louis’ speeding up, flicking and prodding and doing sinful wonders. “gonna’ come?” louis murmurs, moving up for a moment to tear harry’s hand away from his cock. “just from my tongue, harry?”

“oh god yes.” harry whines as louis moves back down. “fucking hell louis.” louis has his tongue working at it again, licking a light stripe over his hole once, and then tracing his rim, and then thrusting in and he has harry going mad. “close, so close.” he can feel this precome dripping down onto his tummy and rolling down his muscles and he feels as though he might explode. it’s so good it hurts.

“lemme see, harry. don’t quite remember how pretty you look when you make a mess.”

then he’s lost it. his cock twitches over his tummy and he’s got his eyes closed so tight that he’s seeing stars. his hands shoot down to pull on louis’ hair, who comes up to wank and kiss him through it. thick, white ribbons smear onto both of their torsos.

“i- i- i.” harry mutters, still pulling on louis’ light hair. “never—never done that before.”

him and louis giggle for a minute, choking out “i know, weirdo.”

“and i’m still hard.” harry smiles when he feels louis sit up again, situating himself in between his boyfriend’s legs. he watches as louis picks up the clear bottle and squeezes a bit of the gel onto his hands before rubbing his fingers together. just seeing has harry muttering about louis’ nice fingers and his strong arms. “c’mon lou, please please.”

louis slides his index finger in, relishing in harry’s moans and encouraging harry’s gasps with his own. he slides his fingers in and out of harry slowly and he nibbles and sucks on the inside of his thighs, licking over once the spot has swelled. he adds another finger once the thrusting becomes smooth, and continues until he’s three fingers deep and harry is holding his breath.

louis pulls out and tries to hide the smirk that harry’s whimper causes, wiping his hand on the bed sheets and grabbing for the bottle a second time. he puts a generous amount on his cock before lining himself up with harry’s hole. for a short second though, he takes a look at harry; chest heaving, hair tousled and springing in every direction, legs spread as wide as they can. and his lips are moving but nothing's coming out and he’s staring right into louis’ eyes and he’s begging for this. and yeah. louis understands how much he wants this. he wants it too.

so as soon as he pushes in, he grabs harry’s hands and intertwines their fingers, holding them above his head. “oh my _god_ , louis.” harry chokes out, nodding and squeezing louis’ hands like his life depends of it. “everything is so – need to – lemme ride you. want to.”

“sure?” louis’ asks, hips still immobile. harry lifts their hands, and he gets the hint, lowering himself down onto his back as harry sits up. when louis’ is spread out with his feet facing the pillows, harry begins to swivel his hips, rocking in circles.

they’re still holding hands too.

louis has his teeth clenched, breathing slowly through his nose. “fuck, h.”

harry _blushes_ and whimpers, bringing their hands above louis’ head now so he can balance himself as he starts to lift himself up and fall, up and down, up and down, up and down. so many different times, and something in him just _pops_ kind of. his stomach twists and his toes curl and he’s screaming loud and long. “oh shit, oh fuck, louis, there, there, _there._ do it harder,”

louis groans and shakes one of his hands free from the boy to grab a hold of his hip, keeping him in place while he thrusts up, slamming up and drawing out slow, before going back in after a moment. harry’s mouth his hung open in a silent scream, eyebrows furrowed together in the prettiest way.

“s’that good, baby? how’re you?”

“’m so great,” harry sobs, his face falls in the crook of louis’ neck, placing so kisses everywhere he can fit. “wonderful, truly – don’t deserve –”

louis just shakes his head. he doesn’t want to hear that. that harry doesn’t deserve him. because if anything he deserves so much better. “shh, sweetheart, c’mon.” the younger boy nods and settles on his knees, rocking down to meet louis’ hips, cock slapping against his tummy. louis grabs harry and strokes him with a matching rhythm. suddenly he can feel the known heat coiling up in his gut, his brain fogging up. harry is everything but quiet on top of him, not even biting down on louis’ collar bone can stop him. “almost, almost.”

harry shouts again in agreement. “fuck me lou, fuck me, fuck me.” he chants while louis’ presses his slit down with his thumb.

_“louis.”_

_“harry.”_

high pitched whines of each other’s names fill the room just like that, hot white flashes of stage lights and stars appear underneath their eyelids, while memories of high, drunk sex with the rolling stones playing in the back rings in their ears. it’s all so familiar which makes it so _wonderful._

it lasts at least five minutes. the terrible shakiness in their legs and their trembling breaths and the mushy brain. but then louis’ cock starts to soften and harry’s bum kinda’ stings, so they start to pull away from each other, all the while hissing.

“aw, hell.” harry laughs as they fall down shoulder to shoulder on top of the duvet. he stretches his fingers out above himself and wiggles his toes. “i’m all cramped, i think.”

louis cringes when he runs his fingers over his chest. it’s all cold and gooey. oh ew. so he stands up and starts to pad his little arse away to the bathroom. “s’wild.” he mumbles.

harry smiles, dimples indenting what might just be his whole face. “i’m sorry, i couldn’t hear you. what team?” and it didn’t even make sense, but he just had to. louis doesn’t get it at first, he doesn’t think. he ignores what harry says until he gets into the bathroom, and harry can hear him tearing some toilet paper off of the roll. then, all of sudden, louis’ words echo throughout the whole hotel room.

_“oh, you reject!”_


End file.
